Dangan Ronpa 3: Final Reload/Chapter 1: Skyscraping Shadows
Everyone looked at another person. They all seemed anxious, nervous, afraid, and worried. None of us had any idea as what to do. Monokuma: When you find a corpse, this topic will be elaborated on further. For now, just explore and possibly murder someone! We didn't want to believe him, and simply ignored them for the time being. ---- We ate at the cafe after our ceremony. Everyone introduced themselves. The night sky was '''Actress Mori Etsuko'. The girl with the cat mask was Cosplayer Akiyama Yumiko. The woman in all purple was Windsurfer Fujimoto Saki. The secretary was Editor Nakamura Miyu. The girl with yellow pigtails was Botanist Kimura Shun. The woman with a side ponytail was Navigator Tsukuda Hana. The woman in the orange jacket was Animator Kawaguchi Ren. The tennis player was Fukui Atsuko. The mystery man was Tsukiro Shin, he refused to tell his talent, and said that wasn't his real name. The man in a trenchcoat was Theif Minami Hayato The white suited man was Biochemist Hayashi Ichirou. The gunman was Marksman Kayome Saburou. The buff man was Horseback Rider Takahashi Katsu. The blue haired man was Mathematician Hideyoshi Kyou. The messy haired man Archeologist Watanabe Hibuki.'' Hayashi Ichirou: I doubt that he expects us to kill each other, most of us don't look like we would hurt a fly. Kimura Shun: B-but what if... someone does kill another student?.... I-i'm scared.... Hayashi Ichirou: Proving my point. Akiyama Yumiko: Hey, you ok? Kimura-chan? Fujimoto Saki: That was rather inconsiderate, Hayashi-san. Hayashi Ichirou: I'm just trying to reassure everyone that there will be no deaths. Most of us don't even have any physical prowess, so we can barely hurt each other. Watanabe Hibuki: And what about the ones that do? Hayashi Ichirou: Other than the thief and the hooded man, I doubt they would kill anyone either. Minami Hayato: Shut your mouth or I'll slam it shut. Hayashi Ichirou: Very well. It'd be unwise to have any enemies here. Tsukuda Hana: That's working out great for you. Mori Etsuko: Besides, staying here isn't that bad. With the department store, we could probably find some way to pass time until rescue. Shizuka Ayano: I wonder if there'll be anything to do. Hideyoshi Kyou: There might be games, books, and other things to pass our time. Not likely to be much, since there probably won't be electricity. Shizuka Ayano: Then how is there light in this room? Hideyoshi Kyou: Fair point. Kawaguchi Ren: But what about the food? Monokuma: The supply in the back is refilled everyday. Monokuma: Also, I noticed Etsuko-chan here mentioned rescue, but you're not going to find one! Nor, will one come to you! The only way out is to kill another, and the only other choice is to live here forever! Goodbye~ We stood in silence for a minute. We didn't want to believe him, but I guess some did. Kayome Saburou: There are so many of us here, we could all just relax, live here, and learn everything about each other. That would take up all our time, and before we know it, many years have passed. There's plenty of other things to do too. Nakamura Miyu: That is, if we find anything in the department store. Otherwise, we're left with nothing eventually. Fukui Atsuko: We should get going then. No point just staying here, let's go see what there is! And with that, we all got up and left to go to the store. Dangan Ronpa 3: Chapter 1: Skyscraping Shadows: Daily Life There was quite a bit of things in the building. There were about as many books as a library, some video games, a large amount of food, and many other things. This would likely be sufficient for all of us. I decided to look around (During this time, you can explore the area and talk to other characters) (Talk to Ren or Atsuko) Ren: Mmmph... there are so many foods here I don't think I can even get to try them all. Ren and Atsuko were devouring a small amount of every food that was in here, just to get a little taste of it all. Ayano: Hey, don't you think it's kinda bad for you to, well, eat all that food at once? Atsuko: Why would it be bad for us? Isn't food good for the body? Ayano: Yes, but so many different ones might be too much for your body to handle. Ren: Then how come I don't feel this way on some holidays where there's a lot of food? Ayano: The food eaten usually goes with each other though... You also probably shouldn't talk with food in your mouth too. Ren: If we do it'll take so much longer to eat. Atsuko: We're still not even a quarter of the way through all the foods. I don't even think you can even get halfway... Ayano: How can you even fit that much food in your body anyway? Ren:... It just does...? Ayano: You should've already gotten full with all the food you've eaten. Atsuko: I doubt we'd be getting full anytime soon. Do these two have a vortex instead of a stomach? Atsuko: But why do you ask? This is a normal amount of food to eat, right? Ayano: ... If the entire group was at a restaurant for a feast, yes. Atsuko: So you're saying this is a lot of food. Ayano: Of course I am... The more I talk, the more I feel I'm getting nowhere in this conversation Ren: Ayano-chan why don't you have some? Monokuma said it was restocked every day, so we can basically eat to our heart's content. Ayano: ... I honsetly wouldn't have been surprised if they choked. I decided to just leave for now and talk to the others. (Talk to Ren or Atsuko a second time) They're still eating away their health. ---- (Examine the Crane Machine) What... is this? Monokuma: Are you wondering about the MonoMono Machine? Ayano: Hm? That's what this machine is called? How is it operated? Monokuma: This is the MonoMono Machine! It's a crane game to get special prizes. All you have to do is put in some MonoMono Coins, and then try to get the prize you want! You can also put in multiple coins to affect what items are available. You might even get a rare item if you're lucky! Ayano: So it's a Crane Game? That should be simple enough. I assume I have to earn MonoMono Coins by doing some sort of job? Monokuma: Nah, you just have to find the coins I scattered all around here. You can also earn them, another way... The way he said that just now... It gave me a chill... Monokuma: That's not important right now though. Just go off and explore and maybe find some MonoMono Coins. Also, I think you should check your pocket. Ayano: Wha-! (Player recieves 20 MonoMono Coins) Ayano: How did you...? Monokuma: There are many things you can do if you were me. Category:Danganronpa (series)